


Giggle

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [65]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Buy a firstborn at <a href="http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote>





	Giggle

5-21-15

Prompt: Giggle

Pairing: RinTori

Rating: G

 

               It was the laughter that did it. It echoed through the rooms of Rin’s tiny apartment, filling the space and making it seem so much bigger than it actually was.

 

               They were babysitting one of Ai’s nieces, an ornery little two-year-old girl who loved no one in the world as much as she loved Ai. The two of them were stationed in the living room, sitting on the floor in the center of a disaster of toys and bits of paper and markers. Rin smiled at the absorbed look on Ai’s face as he sprinkled glitter over his page, even as he mourned the loss of his security deposit.

 

               “What are we up to?” he asked, coming to sit next to his husband. Aki grinned up at him and lifted her page, dumping glitter and a large glob of glue on the carpet.

 

               “Drawing!” she crowed. Rin couldn’t fight back a smile.

 

               “Really?” he enthused. “And who is this drawing for?”

 

               “Mommy!” Ai chuckled.

 

               “I thought it was for me!” he cried in mock offense. Aki shook her head solemnly.

 

               “Mommy,” she said, her voice dead serious.

 

               “I guess I can’t argue with that logic,” he moaned.

 

               “You really can’t,” Rin agreed. He grabbed a piece of paper and a blue marker and dragged them toward him.

 

               The trio drew in silence for all of two minutes before Aki started giggling. Rin and Ai both paused and glanced up at her, but she seemed to be in her own little world. She giggled again and started speckling her paper with dots of color. Ai started chuckling. Aki glanced up at them and all but shrieked with laughter, and Rin found himself laughing along.

 

               It was the best time he had had in weeks, sitting in the middle of a massive mess on his living room floor with his niece and his husband, laughing at nothing. When Aki’s mother came to pick her up an hour later, she was clean and giggling harder than ever, and Ai and Rin were both _covered_ in glitter and marker. They left, taking the chatter with them, and Ai and Rin stood together in their quiet living room.

 

               “I want one,” Rin said. Ai chuckled.

 

               “I thought you hated kids,” he teased, elbowing Rin in the side. Rin looked over at him, his eyes serious and earnest.

 

               “I want one.” Ai smiled and leaned into Rin’s shoulder.

 

               “Yeah,” he sighed. “That sounds nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> Buy a firstborn at [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
